neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Vert/Hyper Dimension/Relationships
CPUs Neptune Neptune and Vert are good friends and fellow goddesses. The two are the more extroverted and lazy of the goddesses, playing a large amount of games, teasing the other goddesses and dragging them along with their antics. Vert, being a maternal figure, does say Neptune only gets worse in terms of behavior when the goddesses get together for whatever meeting that requires the four of them. Neptune has made fun of Vert's age once and was taken away by a scary looking Vert. While Vert is always able to point out her work ethics, and how she is spoiled by her sister with no repercussion. Neptune sees Vert as no threat, seeing as how Vert is relatively cunning but her plans are nothing malicious. Neptune transfers this knowledge to the Ultra Dimension when the Ultra Dimension Vert declared war, and Neptune just ignored it. Neptune and Vert get caught up in most of the events that involve the four goddesses and have been good friends through it all. Noire Hyper Dimension Vert and Noire are good friends and fellow goddesses. Vert can push Noire's buttons to make so she could produce Noire as an idol. Vert was also able to get Noire's permission to make Uni do cosplay in return for giving Noire some pictures. Even Vert acts a maternal figure to Noire, catching her trying to throw away her greens during a meal and scolding her for it. The two do not have a lot of interaction by themselves but as the four goddesses meet up often, they do see each other a lot and get caught up in the various hijinks that make them all so good friends. Ultra Dimension Vert has held off hordes of fake goddesses so Noire and the others may fight Rei Ryghts without hassle. The two have no interaction beyond that. Vert (Ultra Dimension) Vert has held off hordes of fake goddesses for the Ultra Dimension Vert and the others may fight Rei Ryghts without hassle. The two have formed an agreement about sharing Peashy. However, both Vert's try to encroach on the one day of having Peashy. Due to the clinginess of both Vert's, Peashy has declared she hates both "Bert's" which lead the two to a broken state. The two Vert's share many similarities and get along well enough. Blanc Hyper Dimension In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2, Blanc and Vert are supposed to hate each other. Their lily rank is the only one that starts out with hate. The events the two are involved could not be more further than what the game tries to imply. While it is true Vert teases Blanc for her small chest size, this rarely happens. Vert is willing to assist Blanc in getting adorable pictures in Rom and Ram. Blanc has been given ideas in writing by Vert. Vert has also taken Rom and Ram off Blanc's hands when she was really busy. Blanc thanks her for this as she is happy Rom and Ram are happy. Blanc and Vert were supposed to debut as idols but circumstances prevented that. In addition, being part of the four goddesses mean they get involved in various events and hijanks which only solidify their friendship even further. The two see each other as good friends and fellow goddesses. Ultra Dimension Vert has held off hordes of fake goddesses so Blanc and the others my fight Rei Ryghts without hassle. The two have no interaction beyond that. Peashy Vert adores Peashy and is allowed to have her for one day then her counterpart has her for the other day. The reason Vert likes Peashy so much is because Vert is sensitive about her age. Peashy makes Vert feel young with the nickname "Bert" which is really just a mispronunciation. Vert knows this but adores her regardless. Peashy dislikes how much the two keep squeezing her, and has stated to hate her. This shatters Vert. Uzume Tennouboshi CPU Candidates Nepgear Vert really likes Nepgear, not the extent her counterpart does but it is still there. Vert is always ready to welcome Nepgear. Vert has also convinced Nepgear to enjoy some of her more adult hobbies. Vert has also made Nepgear cosplay and debut as an idol. Nepgear is happy to be friends with all the goddesses including Vert. The two are good friends. Uni Vert and Uni do not have too much direct interaction. However, Vert has made Uni cosplay and debut as an idol. Vert is able to involve Uni in her antics. The two are at least friends. Rom Vert and Rom also do not have too much direct interaction. Vert has made Rom cosplay and debut as an idol. The two are friends. Ram Vert and Ram again do not have too much direct interaction. Vert has made Ram cosplay and debut as an idol. The two are friends. Makers 5pb. 5pb. has comforted Vert she had no little sister to do so. The two get along well as a result. Oracles Chika Hakozaki While Vert has no little sister Chika acts as one for Vert while being her oracle. She assists Vert with her games, by digging up important information while nagging her to do her work. Chika is very impressed with Vert's amazing body but holds that back. Chika has faked her sickness many times to get Vert's attention. The one time it is real, Vert responds accordingly. Vert finds Chika very needy but is happy to let her get her way. The two are essentially family. Histoire Histoire is somehow able to throw commands to the four goddesses in general and Vert is no exception. Vert is able to avoid Histoire's lectures by leaving before they start. Histoire was forced to rely on Vert and the other nation's goddesses when both Neptune and Nepgear were absent. Antagonists Arfoire Hyper Dimension Arfoire, aka the Deity of Sin was considered a major threat to Vert. Vert would not hesitate to sacrifice her own life to protect Gamindustri from this monster. Luckily it was not required. Zero Dimension Linda Vert sees Linda as a mere ASIC grunt and constantly defeats. Linda did get her one moment to nearly kill Vert in the conquest ending, but it was shortlived as she was killed by Nepgear in response. Additionally Vert has attempted to force Linda to vote for her as the most popular goddess. The two do not like each other. Warechu Vert sees Warechu as a member of ASIC who must be defeated. Vert with the help of the party constantly defeats him. The two do not get along. CFW Judge Judge guarded over the captive goddesses for 3 years which included Vert. Vert was able to repay that by assist in destroying him when he revives. CFW Trick Vert assisted the party in destroying Trick. Trick most certainly would dislike Vert, due to her large chest size. CFW Brave Vert assisted the party by destroying Brave. CFW Magic Magic is the reason Vert was trapped in Gamindustri Graveyard for three years. Vert avenges this lost time by destroying her. Rei Ryghts Hyper Dimension Vert, Noire and Blanc were sent to fight her and reclaim Planeptune but were either defeated by her, or caught up in various circumstances that required the three to not fight her. Afterwards, Rei forgot all about them as she lost her memories. The damage she caused did increase Vert's workload, causing her a minor annoyance. Ultra Dimension Vert is said to have chased this Rei around delaying her from reaching the Neptune and the other goddesses fighting her counterpart. Vert assumed this was her dimension's Rei. Category:Vert Category:Relationships